


Alabaster, with his reflections

by WhtdUmeanthsNOvodka



Category: The Broken Earth Series - N. K. Jemisin
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Sex, Missing Scene, Multi, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhtdUmeanthsNOvodka/pseuds/WhtdUmeanthsNOvodka
Summary: They've got a large mirror in their house.Stage: half way FS
Relationships: Alabaster/Damaya | Essun | Syenite/Innon
Kudos: 4





	Alabaster, with his reflections

From latest raid, they bring back a newish bronze dressing mirror. It might have been brand-new when Innon first laid eyes on it, scratches on its sides and surface appear to be really recent. Despite that, it is definitely a luxury piece: large, perfectly flat, with gilded frames. But compared to the effort of taking it all the way back to Meov, it is clearly not a wise trade, whether or not they paid cash for it.

But Innon is cheered over this triumph, and Alabaster is a most forgiving person, as is Syenite when towards a right person. Also as are any other Meovites, for they all love him. Nonetheless, Alabaster gets a little surprised and restless when Innon carries the mirror directly into he and Syen’s house, instead of placing it in the grand cavern as public property.

"Is it fair to do this?" Syen shows her innocent concern, hands folded to her back. Her belly just started to swallow (healthily, by the way) but she is already unwilling to touch it.

"It is only temporary, Syen. I will take it out, even maybe tomorrow if either of you dislike it tonight."

Oh so he means exactly what Alabaster thinks.

Story time.

Alabaster rarely attends Innon's tale hours. Innon is a favorite teller he knows of, and is pleasing enough to just look at and listen to, which gravitates Syen by his side every time though she never bothers to find out what he's talking about, Alabaster on the other hand does not much enjoy stories that take place in the continent: he’s determined to exile himself from the land for eternity. So he'd rather wait patiently in bed, or take an undisturbed walk.

Today, with that mirror in the room and on his mind, especially now that everyone (except silly Syenite) can tell how the three of them are going to spend their night, any smiling glances being simply burning, he decides to take the walk instead, and leave Syenite alone to embarrassment; that is, if she by chance spares a look for anyone else than Innon at all.

Alabaster takes one of his usual spots, a lower hillside of the island facing the vast waters, rests in a comfortable position, quells microshakes out of instinct and, waits for the story time to end so he can have Innon and Syenite (alright, of course she too) to his own.

Hard to collect what he thinks about or not thinks about in these occasions. As much as he loves to be with loved ones, Alabaster always returns to solitude (though he could always sess a mountain underneath somewhere). Just as, as he is grateful and relieved waking up from unwanted memories to find Innon and Syen beside, there still are times that he wishes not to meet their eyes at all.

Sooner than usual Alabaster sesses his lovers' rising tensions. Heated. Aroused. Subtle waves and glittering silver in the space they are in. His is explicit yet faint, hers restrained but dense. He started it, and she’s quickly activated. Alabaster sits for a few more minutes and admires the two’s harmony from afar. Then both their emotions go rapid: they must be back home by now. So he rises, and heads back too.

Approaching the entry cavern, Alabaster does not just sess them but actually hear Innon’s heavy breathing. Although, these are all pieces of information that he receives by nature, and in moments of fascination and unnecessity to behave acceptably, he no longer bothers to distinguish which ones can be captured by only him, by him and his apprentice, by fellow roggas or ones by every breathing creature. Some lingering Meovites see him rushing and chuckle at him, but that is no distraction.

Innon and Syenite are, as Alabaster has sessed and previously imagined, standing facing the mirror, almost about to finish. Syen leans against the mirror with one hand seizing at the edge, the other arm curved backwards onto Innon’s waist, fixed like it’s glued there. Innon similarly, wrapping her tight, moves gently to not bump her too heavily. They both glow in the dim, sweated. Syenite lays her head to the glittering metal to mop off the sweat on her nose tip; her eyes are closed, obviously avoiding looking into the mirror. Innon, however, makes sure not to miss any detail. And then he looks sideways and meets Alabaster’s stare.

They smile at each other simultaneously in silence. Even this makes Alabaster feel instantly fuzzy.

At that moment Syen looks up eventually into the reflection of Innon. He instantly responds with kisses on her cheek and neck, drawing his face closer perhaps to make her see better.

Alabaster suddenly finds the view familiar. He remembers, when he was much younger, in another life time it feels, once pounced Shinash to a looking-glass from behind to see his adorable reaction. It was a dim room just like this. They could have looked very alike the way Syenite and Innon are now. Alabaster also remembers that Shinash’s blushed smiley face set off an internal volcano. It still does. He almost laughs at himself to think of affair so ancient.

Meanwhile, Syen reddens even more, giggles and twirls her head a little bit and then she sees their silent companion too.

“There you are.” Syenite says calmly and reaches an inviting hand for him. Innon tilts his face, and grins with the same message. Alabaster moves.

He strips while walking towards them. They are disconnected, leaving an empty space in between. Alabaster glares at the mirror and sweeps by Syenite, who’s got the usual mask of indifference on already. Surely she does not want him, Alabaster is most agreeable with that. So he turns to Innon’s side and falls into the fertile and vibrant chest he’s been longing for. He loves the texture and smell of Innon’s flesh against his own face. Innon’s arms squeeze around his shoulders; it’s a nice big hug, like a cushion, and it’s warm. Even Syenite doesn’t step away, she is rubbing his back violently. “Evil Earth, did you ice yourself out there?” That sounds like taunting, but Alabaster knows it’s not. He is at the center of a lot of caring.

Innon’s lips leave Alabaster’s hair after a thousand kisses and lower to his ear: “I was thinking about you.” Alabaster holds Innon even tighter. It’s his turn to blush now.

“HEY!” Syen flinches a little, clearly to confront Innon straight-forwardly. Alabaster and Innon burst into laughter. He hears Innon’s guiltless “Sorry.” yet there’s no response from Syen.

Though unnecessary, for they know one another too well, Alabaster looks around to ease her. That’s when he sees it, the vision of all three of them.

That’s new. Alabaster is more used to seeing Syen and Innon together. He has been blind (unsessed, and all else) to the presence of himself all this while. And now he is there too, for the first time in his perception. A small figure well sheltered by the familiar two larger ones: eyes empty, but peaceful.

In spite of the vigorous activity, both Innon and Syenite radiate that sense of tranquility, too. No, it’s not a sense, it doesn’t request certain faculty to capture it; it is just a mood. Stills, roggas, (only Evil Earth knows about Guardians) perhaps even stone-eaters deep down, they all _have feelings_. Not all can be tamed.

Alabaster turns his concentration back as Innon’s hand starts to give him tremor. _Rust_. Fine, Antimony did a wonderful job this time.

Maybe he is old and weak, as Syenite frequently remarked (verbally or not) before (mercifully not anymore). Now that Alabaster is spent, Innon pauses and wipes his tears (that happens a lot): “I want you to see how beautiful you are to us.” Then he’s gently turned around, nursed from behind like a sleepy child. Apparently, either standing after a chilly rocky walk or the orgasm melted Alabaster’s lower limbs. Having left grasp of Innon, he feels a strong urge to hold onto someone. Syen fills in that hollowness before he reaches out. However her hip bends awkwardly backwards, avoiding contact to his cock. This is really rude, woman.

Even so, her abdomen is slightly touching his. He subconsciously sesses again. The fetus is developing steadily.

Alabaster watches them all in the mirror, and tries to imagine the baby’s demeanor. They are expecting _a child_ , a _feral_ who will have loving parents and never get set on a wire chair. Meov seems a proper home. Since Alabaster has lost all his other offspring to the Stillness, he wants to guarantee freedom for this one now that it is possible. Even if that means he and Syen will have to pretend non-existential and nonchalant for life, as if they don’t remember what the world has taken from _them_. That’s the problem here: he is given something to live off by, and that’s enough for a coward he is. Alabaster stares at himself. There’s still anguish, bereavement and indignation underneath. But least he’s no longer alone.

The dressing mirror now stands at the opening of the main cavern, where the light is the best. Alabaster sometimes watches at himself in it, which brings out rather good pieces of memory.

Syenite, on the other hand, always detours around, and triggers some chuckle.


End file.
